Mensajería instantánea
by CenizasEspirituales
Summary: Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo Nicotine Psychopath. Una Jeanine adolescente cuenta como es estar en una relación con Sherlock Holmes. AU.


Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y la versión más reciente (y más sexy) de la BBC; sigo tomándolos prestados por mi necesidad de Johnlock.

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "Nicotine Psychopath"

Advertencias: Se puede decir que es un pre-slash. Súper cortito.

Palabras: 1658 sin contar los títulos.

* * *

 **Mensajería instantánea**

Para: elliehello

De: jeanine-cutie

¡Hola Ellie!

Soy Jeanine, como es obvio. Muy probablemente te burlarás de mi, tuve que crear un nuevo correo porque perdí la contraseña del anterior; tenía mucho que no lo ocupaba y lo bloqueé o algo así.

Lamento que perdieras el móvil, juntaré para ayudarte a conseguir uno nuevo. Es muy raro comunicarnos por este medio.

¡Tengo un gran chisme que contarte! ¿Recuerdas a Sherlock? El muchacho misterioso del que te hablé la vez pasada, alto, de cabello rizado y de ojos claros. Guapo hasta decir basta. Uff, pensé que me había rechazado antes de decir algo pero me equivoqué. Gracias al cielo por eso.

¡Me invitó a salir este fin de semana! Sherlock Holmes me invitó a salir, media escuela está estupefacta y la otra mitad, celosa. Debiste ver la cara de Adler, casi se pone morada del impacto, Jajaja.

Aún no sé que puedo ponerme, espero que me des una asesoría para ello. Avisame cuando puedes tener una conferencia conmigo, te necesito.

Tengo que contarte los detalles de su personalidad, hace algo raro. Es capaz de conocerte y saber lo que has hecho sólo con mirarte. De esa manera supo que estaba interesada en él, sólo me dio un vistazo y dijo: "Te gusto, salgamos este fin de semana" mientras seguía en sus estudios. ¡Yo sólo iba pasando junto a su mesa en la hora del almuerzo! "Pasaré por ti a las tres, se puntual". Después se fue y me quedé estupefacta.

Y según mis fuentes, Marie y Amanda, nunca ha invitado a nadie; soy la primera afortunada. Es uno de los chicos más codiciados.

Estoy muriendo de ansias porque llegué el fin de semana. Te prometo un informe detallado en cuanto llegue a casa.

Cuidate mucho y también espero un informe de ese muchacho, Thomas.

Espero tu confirmación para el chat; si es que tu conexión lo permite.

Un beso.

...

Para: elliehello

De: jeanine-cutie

Estoy un poco desconcertada. Y confundida. Creo que también molesta, aunque de eso último no estoy segura.

Llegó a mi casa súper puntual. Estaba detrás de la puerta, ansiosa de que llegara a la hora acordada.

Pero en cuanto abrí la puerta, bueno, no era Sherlock quien tocaba, era un muchacho bajito y rubio; "John Watson" se presentó. Un poco desilusionada pregunte lo que quería. Venía en representación de Sherlock, lo cual me dio mala espina. No me iba a ir con él así como así, y ¿Si resultaba ser un secuestrador?

Pero me aseguró que venía de su parte, con mucha insistencia. Me aseguré de que mi gas pimienta estuviera en la bolsa, obvio, antes de irme con él.

A mitad del camino sonó su móvil, cuando contestó perdió el semblante amable que tenía y puso cara de resignación.

"Carajo, Sherlock no puedes hacerle eso" gritó y me dio un susto de muerte. "No la voy a llevar... " y colgó después de maldecir. Me sorprendió que un chico con su aspecto supiera tantas palabrotas.

Me tomó de la mano y salimos corriendo, lo mejor es que no llevaba zapatos altos, porque me hubiera roto una pierna.

Llegamos a un almacén escabroso, John me dijo que me quedara detrás mientras encontraba a Sherlock. Me quedé medio agazapada junto a unas cajas, pensando que era una idiota por seguir a un tipo que no conocía; saque mi gas para defenderme en caso de ser necesario.

Después aparecieron ambos hombres con una sonrisa segadora, aunque John la borró en cuanto me vio. La de Sherlock me cortó la respiración.

Me contaron a grandes rasgos que estaban persiguiendo a una banda de narcotraficantes de la escuela. ¡Mi primera cita con Sherlock era un juego de detectives!

John empezó a discutir con mi cita, diciéndole que no era lugar para una chica y tampoco para ellos. Las cosas empezaron a ponerse intensas mientras yo seguía medio encorvada entre ¡basura!

Entonces empezaron los disparos, antes de que pudiera gritar, había una mano en mi boca. John me ocultó con su cuerpo, y me hacía señas para que me quedara callada.

En ese momento creí todas las historias sobre Holmes. Era un loco que se metía en problemas por gusto; pero el bueno de John era aún más idiota por seguirlo.

En fin, John cuidó de mi y de Sherlock para que nada grave nos sucediera. Salimos ilesos. Y bien, esa no fue la parte mala; no fue la mejor pero no fue lo peor.

Sherlock no me dirigió una sola maldita palabra. El imbécil sólo tenía ojos para John y los malvivientes. ¡Era como si yo fuera invisible!

John fue a dejarme a mi casa, disculpándose en nombre del idiota. Me dijo que a veces perdía la cabeza cuando encontraba un buen "caso".

Así de literal me lo dijo. Como si se creyeran detectives.

Bien, por eso no te escribí ayer. Estaba con los pelos de punta y cansada hasta el tuétano.

Hoy en la mañana, llegó Sherlock con un ramo de flores; disculpándose por ser tan bruto. Me dijo que John le había hecho notar el comportamiento tan poco caballeroso de su parte.

Me llevó a comer y escuchó todo lo que le dije.

¡Encantador!

"Eres una chica con una personalidad singular, y menos tonta". John dice que eso es más de lo que creía de Sherlock.

Me invitó a salir para la próxima semana. Acepté, pero quiero tu opinión sobre todo esto.

Si puedes, avisame para hacer un vídeo chat. Si tu conexión lo permite.

Te adoro. Cuidate y dale un golpe de mi parte a Thomas.

Un beso.

P.D. Las conversaciones te las puse como las recuerdo, perdona si no tienen mucho sentido. Jajaja.

...

Para: elliehello

De: jeanine-cutie

Bien, vuelvo a estar desconcertada. Sherlock es amable en ocasiones y totalmente desinteresado en otras. Realmente parece que John es mi novio, siempre está al pendiente de mi y se la pasa peleando con él porque me desatiende o me pone en peligro.

Seguimos rastreando al grupo narcotraficante de la escuela.

Aunque creo saber porque Sherlock se interesó en mi. Me parece que es porque soy hija del director. Y eso se relaciona con su "caso".

¿Crees que estoy siendo paranoica?

Gracias a tus consejos me he dado cuenta de que no estoy enamorada de él. Era más que nada una obsesión por que no se interesaba en nada que no fuera él mismo, hasta que me pidió salir.

Eso y porque es misterioso. Un hombre misterioso siempre es atractivo. Por eso mismo te anexo un par de fotos que le tome cuando estaba descuidado. La primera la tome cuando descubrió la base de los narcotraficantes y la segunda cuando John lo alabó por ser "maravilloso".

Son muy unidos. Sospechosamente unidos, sólo que no haré declaraciones sobre ello. No hasta que me des tu opinión.

¿Debería seguir saliendo con él?

Agradezco tu apoyo. Cuidate nena y sigue cazando a Thomas. Es un bombón.

Un beso.

...

Para: elliehello

De: jeanine-cutie

Hola preciosa, ¿Como te ha ido?

Estoy muy contenta por ti y por tu noviazgo con Martin. Se ven muy bien juntos, espero poder visitarlos pronto.

Como supondrás, he mandado al diablo a Sherlock. Me confesó todo. Es un cínico.

"Nunca sentí nada por ti, eras el conductor perfecto para desenmascarar al traficante inmiscuido en la escuela". Lo abofetee con todas mis fuerzas, y aunque John me apoyaba, me lanzó una terrible mirada por dañar a su amigo. "Lamento haberte usado para mis fines egoístas. No debí involucrarte en algo tan arriesgado"

Ahí le paré el rollo, le dije que si no lo sentía no debía decirme nada. No tenía que sentir lástima por mi, por ser tonta y creer que le interesaba.

Entonces me sorprendió diciendo que no era tonta, sino humana. Que me deje arrastrar por mis instintos, que no había pensado. Que él jamás sería un buen novio, que a penas era un ser humano decente.

Tenía una mueca de tristeza tan grande que no me importó que me utilizará. Si lo hubieras visto, te habría roto el corazón. Le pregunté acerca de John y estaba segura de que evitaría el tema, sobretodo porque John estaba cerca.

"Él me mantiene en el lado correcto, siempre se ha tratado de él. No sabía que me estaba salvando hasta que deje de ahogarme"

No pude seguir enojada con él. Son un par de idiotas, a John se le nota que Sherlock es lo más importante en su vida. Pero no quiero jugar de casamentera con ellos, me tardaría siglos antes de que siquiera se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Me gustaría que se quedarán juntos, sería hermoso.

Por cierto, en compensación por su mal comportamiento, ¡Sherlock me ha dado un boleto ida y vuelta para poder ir a verte!

¡Encantador!

Aunque creo que no es idea suya del todo. Nunca le conté sobre ti. Es un poco escalofriante como funciona la mente de Sherlock Holmes. Fue el noviazgo más corto que he tenido. Lloremos juntas.

Te anexo una última foto. Es de Sherlock con John, mirando un archivo que nos robamos de la estación. Son el uno para el otro.

Un beso.

P. D. Nos veremos en una semana. Te explicaré en persona el robo. Además, Sherlock me ha dicho que debería seguir ayudándolo en sus casos. Adora tener personas que alaben su grandeza. John lo ha golpeado con un mapa.

...

Para: elliehello

De: jeanine-cutie

Hola linda.

Ha pasado más de medio año desde que Sherlock me pidió salir. Como vuela el tiempo.

Bien, con la novedad de que ese par esta junto. No estoy segura si es algo unilateral o recíproco; no siempre puedo enterarme de sus pláticas. Los muy pillos.

Pero bien, te quiero contar acerca de Gregory Lestrade. Un bombón.

O tal vez en otra ocasión. John me acaba de mandar un texto, algo sobre un florista decapitado. Odio trabajar con cadáveres, huelen horrible.

Hagamos un vídeo chat en la noche.

Un beso.

* * *

Bueno, me ha costado un poco hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Jeanine. No tengo suficiente de su personalidad para hablar de ella . Y aparte no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir.

Otra vez, escribí, edite y subí el archivo desde mi cel. Perdonen los errores que vean u-u

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, siguen y agregan a favoritos mis historias; los llevo en mi corazón.

Nos leemos, un saludo a todos


End file.
